


What My Body's For

by frnkxo



Series: And So We Found Each Other [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, omega frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: When taking the trash out after work, Gerard finds something digging around in the trash behind the dumpster. Luckily, it wasn't a rabid raccoon or a serial killer. Unfortunately, it was a very, very pregnant Omega. And of course, Gerard is too nice to leave him out in the winter, so he lets him spend the night at his apartment.





	What My Body's For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanelyiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelyiero/gifts).



> Hello, all! I'm very excited to be posting this! I haven't posted something this long (and completely new) in a long while and so I'm very excited to have you read it. I've been working on this for a month or two and I would've liked for it to be even longer, but I got too excited and figured I'd just post it.
> 
> I do have to warn you, though, there are some very dark themes in this that are central to the plot. I don't want to spoil anything, but I tried to get everything in the tags, so if that sort of stuff will upset you, it's okay if you skip this one. <3
> 
> One more thing, this was inspired by "A/B/O: Adventures in Fake Science". It's a "fic" on here explaining A/B/O and there was a small part about how Omegas would be the most desirable partners/mates but they wouldn't be desirable pups since everyone would want Alphas. Sort of akin to people wanting boys instead of girls for children. So I took that concept and kinda... stretched it out. Anyway, have fun reading!

Work never ended right when they closed at 10. There was always a shit ton of cleaning up to do afterward as if the day weren't exhausting enough as it was. It didn't help that he'd had to cover for his piece of shit coworkers and take extra hours, either. At least he'd be getting paid for it, but it was hard to look at the bright side of things when his feet ached and his back felt like it'd give out at any second.

His hair smelled like grease from working the fryer all day. His clothes could be dunked into a vat of sweat and he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Maybe just laying down on the floor and going to sleep was the best course of action...

"Gerard?"

Never mind.

"What?" Gerard asked, turning away from what he'd been doing. He was supposed to be mopping, but he had just been staring at the floor for the past... however long.

Bert was standing behind the counter, looking equally as tired as Gerard felt.

"Can you take out the trash?"

"I'm mopping." Gerard pointed out like it wasn't obvious.

"It doesn't look like you're mopping." Bert raised an eyebrow.

Gerard knew his friend didn't mean to be rude. If anything, he was just too tired to put any effort into a playful tone.

"I'm holding the mop, aren't I?"

"I'll finish the mopping, just take out the trash. You know I hate going out back. It's spooky out there." Bert moved from where he was standing and walked over to Gerard, holding a hand out to take the mop.

"So you're making me go out there to get murdered instead?" Gerard quipped, but handed it over anyway.

"You're an Alpha, no one will mess with you."

"Okay, first of all, other Alphas are perfectly capable of fucking with me. I'm not tall and I'm not even built. I'd be very easy to rob. Second of all, even if what you said were true, nobody would be able to smell me because I'm covered in grease. I'm as fucked as an Omega when I smell like this."

"I'd argue that-"

"I don't care. I'm going to take the trash out now. Bye." Gerard turned to go collect the trash bags, walking away as Bert laughed at the dry joke.

As much as Gerard teased his friend, he knew Bert had a point. Behind the restaurant was pretty creepy at night. Nothing specific had happened back there, but any back alleyway gave weird vibes when the sun went down.

Still, being an Alpha, he'd rather do it himself than have one of his friends be scared. Even if Bert was a Beta and wasn't necessarily in any real danger.

Gerard pulled open the back door, not bothering with his coat since he'd only be outside for a few seconds anyway. It was snowing in Jersey already and it was barely the start of November. It was fucking bullshit.

Lifting the lid of the dumpster was harder than he'd expected since the cold was nipping at his arms, forcing him to put the bags down in order to use both his hands. Once he managed to push it open, he turned back to pick the bags up, only to notice that one of them was missing.

There used to be three, right? He didn't hallucinate an entire trash bag due to exhaustion, did he? But people don't steal trash bags...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something moving behind the dumpster, sending his heart into overdrive.

God, was there an animal back here? What if it had rabies? What if it killed him? Then again, they were in the city and it's not like there were bears in the city.

Partly to put his mind at ease, partly because of morbid curiosity, and mostly because he was white, Gerard decided to go look.

Slowly, he crept around the dumpster, heart beating wildly in his chest.

It wasn't a bear, it was too small to be a bear. The shadows weren't helping but after his eyes adjusted, he could tell it was a person. He didn't yet know if this was better or worse than it being a bear.

"Hey!"

The person hadn't noticed him until he'd yelled, and when he did, they flinched back, clearly scared by his presence. They were crouched down, pressed flush against the building behind them and trying still to scoot further away.

"What are you doing back here?" Gerard asked, his voice slightly lower. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled, the poor thing was clearly terrified.

They didn't respond, just stared, eyes wide.

Gerard took a step closer, noticing the garbage bag that had been torn open. Paper cups and used napkins littered the ground, along with burger wrappers and plastic straws. Nothing edible. He also noticed that the person was a boy and that he was next to naked. He was dirty and shivering from both cold and fear. It made Gerard notice his own lack of a coat, prompting him to wrap his arms around himself. More importantly, it made him feel horrible.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, voice soft. When he still got no reply, he sighed. "Stay here."

Quickly, Gerard turned and went back into the restaurant. He grabbed his coat and the burger he'd been saving for himself, then rushed back outside.

"Here," Gerard crouched down and held the wrapped burger out, but the smaller boy didn't take it. He was panting and Gerard could see his breath. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Promise." He still didn't respond, so Gerard placed the food on the ground and backed away, hoping that would help ease his anxiety.

Slowly, as if testing the waters, the boy moved forward. He edged out of the shadows, but only enough to grab the food and dart back to where he'd been sitting.

Gerard watched as he unwrapped the burger and practically scarfed it down, barely pausing to chew.

"Jesus..." Gerard muttered as he finished, dropping the wrapper to the ground and beginning to lick his fingers. Where had he come from and how had he ended up here? And why did Gerard feel obligated to do something to help? "Here," Gerard repeated, holding out his coat this time. It was evident that the other boy needed it much more.

The point was only proven as he stood and moved forward to take the item of clothing.

When he revealed himself in the light, Gerard noticed three things: He was short, even standing at full height. Well, almost full height. The cold had him hunched over, but something told Gerard that his cowardice would've had him in that position anyway. Secondly, he was wearing what could only be described as a tube top across his chest and boy shorts on his lower half. They were both white. At least they were at some point in the past. And thirdly, he was pregnant.

He was pregnant. Heavily pregnant, too. Which meant he had to be an Omega. A fuckin' pregnant Omega stuck out in the cold, at night, by himself. No wonder he was so fearful. Gerard couldn't smell it before, not with the dumpster right there. Maybe that was the point and the guy was smarter than he seemed.

Gerard opened his mouth to question him as he took the coat and wrapped it around himself, but he figured it'd be better to get inside first.

"C'mon, let's go in. It's warm inside."

Gerard turned and walked to the door, holding it open for the other boy. He seemed grateful to be indoors, grateful to be shown some compassion, but he stayed silent. Silent and shivering.

"So," Gerard said, closing the door behind them. "What were you doing next to the dumpster?"

Nothing. Blank stare. More shivering.

"Hm. Do you understand me at all?"

A nod. Finally! Communication!

"Okay! Okay, good. Do you have any family nearby?"

He shook his head no.

"Friends?"

Another no.

"I can take you somewhere. Drive you, I mean. If you have anyone you know who would let you stay with them."

More silence.

Gerard sighed, trying to sort everything out as quickly as possible. What other option did he have? He had to go home and take a shower. He had just worked for 10 fucking hours straight, he couldn't deal with this.

Immediately, he felt selfish for thinking that. How could he complain when this person he'd found was in a worse situation? A

worse situation. It was only right to help him.

"Well, I can't let you stay here. Someone could find you in the morning and I can't lose my job for letting someone sleep in the stock room... But I can't just put you back out on the street." He was mostly talking to himself at this point. Gerard exhaled heavily, this time in defeat. "Do you wanna come home with me? You can shower and have a warm place to sleep."

"Please," His voice was thick like he hadn't spoken in a long time. Still, the single word made a chill run up Gerard's spine.

"Okay... Okay, that's... yeah." Gerard mumbled, overwhelmed. "C'mon, I have to lock up."

Bert was nowhere to be found, so Gerard assumed he'd went home already. Honestly, that was for the better. He didn't need a voice of reason telling him not to take a stranger home with him. It would haunt him forever if he abandoned this boy, especially since he looked ready to burst.

"The one good thing about my car is that the heat works." Gerard half-joked as he shut his own door behind himself. Naturally, this didn't garner a response from the other. "So... where are you from?" He questioned as he started the car. He needed more information about this guy, but he didn't want to pry and seem rude. His mother had raised him to be overly polite.

A silence stretched out between them, then he just shrugged.

"What's your name?" Gerard asked, realizing that he'd never asked.

"Frank."

"Frank?" He repeated, but only got a stare in return. The weird thing was that it didn't seem rude or impolite, or even like he was ignoring him. It was more like he didn't know what to say or like he'd been raised to only respond to direct, yes or no questions. "I'm Gerard." He offered, trying to smile and appear more friendly. Maybe Frank was just nervous.

Frank squinted, almost accusingly, then leaned forward slowly. He inched closer to Gerard's face, causing him to lean away in response.

"What are you-?"

He was cut off by Frank sniffing him, then sitting back against his seat.

"You're an Alpha." Distrust tainted his already rough voice. "I didn't smell it before."

"Yeah... Working at a fast food place can do that to you."

That reminded him that he needed a shower. Which in turn reminded him that he needed to get home and that he hadn't started driving yet.

The drive wasn't that long, but it felt like it was due to the tense silence between them. Frank wasn't exactly one for conversation and Gerard gave up polite questions about the weather.

Leading Frank up to his apartment was easy enough since he followed Gerard like a lost puppy. He guessed that he was, in Frank's mind, the lesser of two evils. Either one Alpha that had offered to help him or a whole world of Alphas that hadn't. Still, Gerard could sense Frank's distrust. It's not like he could blame him, either. Alphas could be dangerous and possessive. Gerard would be lying if he said he didn't get like that at times, but he definitely didn't subscribe to it the way others did. Especially other Alpha males.

"Home sweet home, right?" Gerard joked as Frank looked around at the small apartment. It was probably the least impressive studio apartment in Jersey, but it was better than nothing. Still, Frank seemed mildly impressed. "Okay, well, uh... you can shower first. I'll let you borrow some clothes and whatever."

Gerard led the way to the bathroom, then told Frank to stay while he went to get some clothes. He quickly collected a towel and sleepwear that looked like it could fit the smaller boy.

"Here," He placed the items on the counter next to the sink. "I'll be in the living room, so, uh... yeah."

After getting another blank stare from Frank, Gerard left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He walked away, eager to sit down and rest for a minute.

He couldn't help but think as he dropped down onto the couch.

He knew he was fucked. He barely had enough money to pay his rent and buy food. Half the time he had to walk to work either due to being low on gas or having car trouble. How the hell was he supposed to support a second person, let alone a baby? And how long would they be staying anyway?

No. No, no, no. Frank couldn't stay until he had the baby. That absolutely could not happen. Gerard knew himself and he knew he'd get attached. This had to be a one-night thing. One week at the very most. They'd track down Frank's family or friends to take him in. They had to.

A shuffling sound brought Gerard back to the present, making him snap out of the terrified daze he'd been in.

Frank had made his way back out to the living room, looking just as dirty as he had been before.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked though he didn't expect an answer. Of course, he didn't get one.

Sighing, Gerard stood up and pulled Frank back into the bathroom.

"You didn't even turn it on?"

Blank stare.

With another sigh, Gerard turned to the shower and twisted the knobs, allowing for the water to come through. It must've startled Frank because he flinched looked at the shower with wide eyes.

"Are you scared?" The idea that this kid was from an alien planet was becoming more and more reasonable. "It's just water, Frank."

Still, the Omega didn't move from his spot by the door.

"Look," Gerard stuck his hand into the stream of water, attempting to demonstrate that it was harmless.

Frank just tilted his head to the side.

Not seeing any other option, Gerard pulled his shirt and jeans off, prompting Frank to take another step back. He then stepped into the shallow bathtub and under the stream of warm water.

"See? I'm fine." Gerard held his hand out towards the other boy and gestured for him to come closer. "Come here."

Gerard was surprised when Frank obeyed, though maybe he shouldn't have been. He hadn't been noncompliant so far, just silent.

He reached out and helped Frank out of his coat, but hesitated when he reached out to undress him further.

"Uh... Do you...? You- You don't have to take them off." Gerard stuttered, awkward. "I mean, for now. Like, I can help you get cleaned up and then I can leave so you can change and-"

Frank cut him off by shedding the two small clothing items he was wearing. He didn't seem insecure at all; more like he was used to being completely stark naked around people. The neutral look on his face suggested that this wasn't a big deal to him.

Gerard, on the other hand, could feel his face heating up by the second. The warm water still spraying on him didn't help as he kept his eyes trained towards the ceiling. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep his eyes off the Omega in front of him.

"Alpha?" Frank's small voice brought Gerard's focus back to his face.

"Hm?" Without his consent, his eyes flickered down to Frank's chest, taking in the image of his small breasts and bringing a deeper blush to Gerard's face. He quickly cleared his throat and backed up to allow Frank the space under the water. "Sorry," He apologized as the smaller boy stepped into the bathtub.

Frank didn't respond, distracted by the water that was now falling onto him. His face scrunched up at first, but after a few seconds he loosened up and pushed further into it. A small, almost heartwarming smile graced his lips as he nudged his cheek into the water. It was like he was trying to rub up against it and scent it, the thought of which made Gerard have to stifle a giggle.

"Warm,"

"Yeah," Gerard agreed, unable to keep himself from chuckling. The only emotion he'd gotten out of Frank so far was fear, so it was nice to see him display at least a bit of contentedness. "Okay, we gotta get you clean. Can't waste all the hot water."

It took a good twenty minutes to get Frank completely clean. He hated stepping away from the water long enough to let Gerard scrub him down. Getting him to shut his eyes to allow Gerard to wash his face thoroughly was its own challenge, but nothing compared to the trainwreck that was trying to get the boy's hair clean. It took more effort than Gerard was using to putting out in order to keep the shampoo from going into the poor Omega's eyes, but somehow he'd managed. Luckily, it wasn't hard to get him to wash himself between his legs instead of having Gerard do it. That was the one upside.

Once they stepped out of the shower, Gerard quickly dried Frank off and got him dressed. He was still greasy and in his soaked boxers, but he figured he could get back into the shower after he got Frank settled in.

"Okay, all clean. You can take my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch." Gerard lead them to the bedroom as he spoke and gestured to his bed. It was definitely the nicest thing he owned, even if that didn’t say much. He had a frame, a box spring, and the mattress itself wasn’t uncomfortable, so it earned the title of The Best Piece of Furniture in Gerard’s Apartment. And not to brag, but it was, in fact, a queen size mattress.

Frank stared at the mattress, then turned to Gerard.

“You sleep here?” He asked though it was hard to tell what exactly he meant by it.

“Y-Yeah?” Gerard stuttered, though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

“I sleep here?”

“For now, yeah. It’s impolite to make your guests sleep on the couch.” Gerard shrugged.

Frank didn’t respond as he walked over to the bed and crawled to the center of it. Gerard couldn’t help but smile at the image. Frank was dwarfed even further by his clothes and the bed. It made him look like a kid, aside from his extended belly.

“What is it?”

“What is what?” Gerard asked, yet again snapped out of his thoughts.

Frank placed a hand in front of himself, on the sheets.

“The bed?” Gerard questioned, confused.

“Bed,” He repeated, looking at it, impressed. He proceeded to lift the comforter, look under it like he expected to find something, then laid it on top of himself. “I like the bed.” He smiled and wiggled his toes under the blanket.

Gerard couldn’t ignore the concern bubbling up in his stomach at this point. Frank’s severe lack of knowledge of common objects was raising red flags like a communist country.

“Frank?” Gerard called, his voice soft. The boy looked at him but unsurprisingly didn’t say anything. Gerard moved to sit on the edge of the mattress. “Where did you live before? Like, before you were behind the Storky’s.” Again, Frank didn’t say anything, but the look of fear was back on his face. “Can you describe it for me?”

“No!” Frank burst out, tears immediately welling up in his eyes. He pulled the blanket up to his chest and shook his head. “No, don’t take me back!”

Gerard flinched at the sudden outburst and knitted his eyebrows together in concern.

“What- Shh, Frank, it’s okay. I’m not gonna take you back there. I just need to know what happened so that I can help you.” Gerard explained, trying to maintain a calm exterior. Inside, he was freaking out just as much as Frank. However, he knew that showing it wouldn’t help anyone.

Frank calmed a bit, though silent tears still trekked down his cheeks. He still looked scared and he didn’t say anything, but it was a slight improvement.

“Okay, listen…” Gerard started, trying to keep his voice empathetic. “I know you’re tired and you need rest. You’re probably overwhelmed and I get that, so we don’t have to talk about it right now.” Frank’s shoulders relaxed from their previously scrunched up position. “But we do have to talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

Slowly, Frank nodded.

“Good… Okay, good.” Gerard nodded in return, then stood. “Um… Get some sleep, then. I’ll be out in the living room if you need anything, so don’t be afraid to ask, alright?”

“Mm,” Frank hummed and laid down on his side and curled up, pulling the covers up to his chin afterward. He looked so little and innocent like this. It pained Gerard to think about what happened to the poor boy.

Gerard turned to walk out of the room, turning the light off before he left.

“Alpha?” Frank’s small voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Yeah?” Gerard turned back to look into the dark room. His vision only allowed him to see a faint outline of Frank’s face and his glowing eyes.

“Thank you,”

Gerard smiled, his heart warming. “You’re welcome, Frank.”

 

—

 

Gerard’s phone alarm woke him up; just like it did every day. He proceeded to get up and zombie-walk into the kitchen to make coffee. Then he zombie-stared at the coffee machine until it was done with said coffee.

Everything was normal, or at least it seemed to be, until his third sip of the hot beverage when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Gerard jumped, startled, and cried out in surprise before just as quickly sighing in annoyance, mostly with himself. (At least he hadn’t spilled his coffee, though.)

Frank was sitting on the ground, eating cereal straight out of the box.

“Jesus,” Gerard breathed out in relief, putting a hand to his chest. “You scared the shit outta me.”

“Sorry, Alpha,” Frank apologized, mouth full.

“If you were hungry you could have woken me up, you know,” Gerard said though the sleep in his voice made him sound more annoyed than anything else. It definitely showed when Frank lowered his eyes and slowed his chewing. “Sorry, I’m not mad with you. I’m just tired and don’t wanna go to work.” Gerard laughed, though it was more of a harsh breath out of his nose. “Do you want some breakfast? I could make us something. Something besides dry cereal, I mean.”

Frank immediately nodded, his eyes widening.

“Okay, well you gotta get off the floor first. You’re blocking the fridge.” He actually laughed that time, offering a hand to help Frank up.

The smaller boy tried to get up on his own at first, but when he couldn’t due to his baby bump, he gave up and accepted Gerard’s hand.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Frank mumbled, his cheeks flushed. Gerard didn’t know if it was from the effort of getting up or from sheepishness.

“Mm… Go on, sit on the couch. I’ll be in with the food in a few minutes. You don’t have any allergies, do you?” All he got was a confused stare. “You can eat anything, right?” He clarified, gaining a nod. “Okay, good. Now go sit down.”

Frank left the kitchen obediently, leaving Gerard to himself again. He bent down to pick up the cereal box from where Frank had left it and proceeded to put it away.

It didn’t take long for him to fry up some eggs and make some toast. He tried to just focus on the task and keep his mind off the seemingly thousands of questions he had for himself and the strange boy in his living room.

Still, he managed to hold out while he cooked, and then again while they ate. He gave Frank orange juice instead of coffee, surprisingly remembering that pregnant people can’t have caffeine.

Gerard turned on the TV to fill the silence, which garnered a huge reaction from Frank. He actually had to

Frank to eat because he was so astounded by the small screen in front of them. It was the first time Gerard saw him scarf down food like it would be taken away from him at any second.

“Okay,” He announced after he finished. “I gotta get dressed so I can go to work.” Gerard stood up, picking up his plate afterward. “You done?”

“No!” Frank yelled, protecting his food fiercely.

“Okay, okay. Just asking.” Gerard surrendered, putting his free hand up in defense. “You can keep eating.” He promised before walking into the kitchen.

“Alpha?” Frank called, his voice laced with worry. It was such a stark contrast to his previous outburst.

“Yeah?” Gerard responded, walking back into the room after putting their dishes in the sink.

“You’re leaving?” Frank asked, his eyebrows pulling together in concern.

“Well, yeah. I’ve gotta go to work, Frank.”

“Why?”

“You know,” Gerard started before realizing that, no, he probably didn’t. “So I can get money.”

“Money?”

“Yeah, Frank.”

“What’s-“

“I don’t have time to explain this right now, okay? We can talk more when I get home.” He dismissed, beginning to make his way to the bedroom.

“Please, Alpha, don’t go!” Frank whined. Gerard missed when he was stuck in a trance with the television.

“Frank, I have to.” He sighed, turning back.

“What if someone smells me? They’ll…” He trailed off like he was too scared to voice what he was thinking.

Gerard already knew what he was scared of, though. Alphas and Betas could get aggressive with pregnant Omegas, especially unclaimed ones. It wasn’t okay and it wasn’t fair, but it was something primal that hadn’t been completely bred out yet, he supposed.

“No one’ll smell you. I’ve got my Alpha stink all over this place, okay? You’ll be fine as long as you don’t go rubbin’ yourself on everything.”

“Mm…” Frank hummed. Gerard sensed he was still uneasy; unsure about being left alone.

“Look, without money, we don’t have food. At least not as much as we need. Normally I wouldn’t mind staying home and missing a few hours’ pay, but it seems like you’re gonna be staying with me for a while so we need as much as we can get. I’ve gotta do my best to take care of you and that means going to work, okay?”

Frank was quiet for a moment, like he was mulling over what Gerard had said.

“Okay, Alpha,” He said tentatively, like he was trying to trust the Alpha before him. “But hurry up and come back fast.”

“I’ll try to, promise. Thank you for understanding.”

 

The day dragged worse than usual.

Gerard couldn’t stop worrying that Frank would go into labor while he was at work; that he’d come home to a crying infant. He didn’t know if he was worried for his own sake or for Frank’s and that made him feel ten times shittier.

He was also worrying that his quick lesson about the toilet went over Frank’s head. Or the other quick lesson about what Frank wasn’t allowed to eat or drink. Or the other, other quick lesson about electrical outlets.

Really, he was just a bundle of nerves in a Storky’s uniform. Bert had to snap him back into reality multiple times and at some point, he asked what had Gerard so distracted.

Gerard dodged the question as much as he could, and when he couldn’t anymore, he lied. He didn’t know why he felt like he couldn’t tell the truth. Bert was his best friend, of course, but something felt incredibly wrong about admitting to having housed a homeless person in his apartment. Especially when that person was technically two people. And when he was working a minimum wage job and could barely take care of himself.

He guessed he just wasn’t interested in Bert chewing him out for the decision.

After a long day of serving up fried food, he finally got to go the fuck home. Though he wasn’t sure he really wanted to. He wanted to, but he wasn’t ready to face what could be waiting for him there.

 

What _was_  waiting for him was a seemingly empty apartment. Out of all the horrible scenarios Gerard imagined at work, this hadn’t been one of them.

Frank wasn’t in the living area, though the evidence that he’d been there was obvious. The TV was still on (playing cartoons, which Gerard couldn’t help but find adorable), the blanket he had given Frank was in a pile on the floor, and half-finished food was on the coffee table.

He wasn’t in the bathroom or the kitchen either. He wasn’t in bed.

“Frank?” Gerard called out, surprised by his fear of having lost the Omega.

God, he could be anywhere. He could be on the street again, cold and hungry. What if he thought Gerard wasn’t coming back so he’d left? Maybe he went out to find him. Did he go back to the Storky’s? Gerard hadn’t taken the trash out, Bert had. Maybe Frank was behind the dumpster again. Or maybe an Alpha smelled him after all and-

“Alpha?” A small voice squeaked from behind him.

Gerard turned around to see nothing but his closet door. It was ajar, so he quickly walked forward and threw it the rest of the way open.

“Frank! Oh, my God, what are you doing in the closet?”

“I didn’t know it was you…” He whispered, making Gerard take notice of his red-rimmed eyes.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. C’mere,” He helped Frank up from where he was sitting in a pile of clothes. He was scarily  light for someone who was pregnant. “I’m sorry,” Gerard apologized again.

“I didn’t mean to scare you either, Alpha.” Frank added quietly, his eyes downcast.

“That’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to. Just got me worried that something bad happened.” Gerard admitted, cheeks red. “You hungry?” He asked, quickly changing the subject. Of course, Frank nodded enthusiastically.

They made their way into the living space and sat on the couch together. Gerard had brought home burgers and fries, much to Frank’s excitement. He decided to leave the TV on what Frank had been watching before he’d come home. After all, it was his first day with the damn thing, he should get to watch whatever he wanted.

But Gerard inevitably had to break the peace. Which really sucked because he kind of, sort of, liked Frank’s company. You know, when he wasn’t freaking out.

“Uh, Frank?” Gerard started, lowering the volume on the television and getting Frank’s attention. The boy turned to look at him, either disappointed about the TV or worried about the upcoming conversation. It was hard to tell which. “You know how last night I said we had to talk? About where you came from, I mean.”

“Yeah…” Frank said, his voice so quiet that Gerard had to strain to hear it. It sounded like Frank had hoped Gerard had forgotten about that.

“Well, I meant it. We still have to talk about it. I know that it must be a really sore subject for you- I mean, like, it must be hard to talk about. I get that. It’s just… Like I said, I need to know more so that I can figure out how to help you.”

“Okay, Alpha,” He agreed, though it was clearly reluctant.

“Okay… Thank you.” Gerard inhaled deeply, figuring that he may as well get the worst question out of the way first. “So, I was thinking at work today and… Well, I… I thought a lot and it’s just- Is- Is this your first time being pregnant?” That wasn’t the question. It wasn’t the worst one. He didn’t really want to ask that one and any way he could gather clues against that case was the way he wanted to go. He would only ask if he was almost certain the answer would be yes. Even then, he didn’t want it to be.

“No,”

“So you’ve had another pup?”

“Mm…” Frank looked away, thinking hard. “I was pregnant five times… or maybe six. But I had nine pups all together.”

“Nine?” Gerard asked, trying not to show how shocked he was at that number. The kid looked like he was barely 18, how the hell had he had so many kids already?

“Mhm,”

“How old are you?”

“19 or 20, I think.”

“You think?”

“Wait…” He thought for a moment. “19. My birthday is in the fall. Wait, wait… 20. Fall passed.”

“Okay… Where are your pups?”

“I…” Frank trailed off, visibly more upset by this question than the others. “I don’t know.”

“They’re not with their other parent?”

“Mm-mm,” Frank shook his head.

“And you were never claimed?”

“No,”

“Frank, were- were you… being bred?”

The look on his face said enough, but the silent nod confirmed what Gerard already knew. What he didn’t want to believe.

Truthfully, he didn’t think that Omega breeding farms were really out there, and definitely not in Jersey. It was just one of those things you hear about, like human trafficking or torture or world hunger. It seemed like an issue that was either too far away to seem real or something that someone made up as a cautionary tale.

There were plenty of Omegas around now and the ideology that Omega children were undesirable was practically eradicated. Yet people were still out there breeding Omegas together to make more. Omegas mating always resulted in Omega pups and those pups ended up being sold later on for use as little more than sex slaves. It was sick and Gerard hadn’t wanted to believe it was a reality.

But here he had Frank as living proof that they were just as real and damaging as they seemed to be in articles and stories.

“Shit,” Was all he could breathe out, the empathy he had practically crippling him. “I’m so fucking sorry, Frank. I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.”

It made perfect sense now. Why Frank hadn’t known what a TV or bed or shower was. He’d been raised on that fucking farm and they had mistreated him and kept him like a damn animal instead of a human. It was why he was so malnourished and so cowardly. Why he only referred to Gerard as ‘Alpha’ and why he was so obedient.

Gerard could barely see the poor Omega sitting next to him due to the tears in his eyes blurring his vision.

“Alpha?”

Gerard lunged forward and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms protectively, pressing his head to his chest.

“You’re never going back there, not ever. I won’t let that happen.” He said, passion filling his voice and his chest equally. He vaguely noticed Frank squeezing him back. “You’ll never, fucking ever have to carry pups again if you don’t want to. I’ll protect you, Frank. You can stay with me and I’ll protect you. I fucking promise.”

Through his tears and racing heart and all the terrified thoughts of what the future would be like (especially with a baby on the way), Gerard still heard Frank’s faint, yet thankful voice whimper out a “Thank you, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Please, please let me know if you liked this and if you would want another part! I'm heavily considering writing a second part and maybe an epilogue after that, so please let me know! Hope you liked it <3


End file.
